


Loslassen

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Zusammen gegen den Rest der Welt [2]
Category: Step Up Revolution | Step Up 4: Miami Heat (2012)
Genre: Denial, Deutsch | German, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er hat Recht gehabt. Er hat die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt, doch warum fühlt sich dieser Sieg so bitter an?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loslassen

Er hat Recht gehabt. Natürlich hat er Recht gehabt.

 

Am Ende hat Emily Sean fallen gelassen und Sean ist zu ihm zurückgekommen. Es ist passiert wie Eddie es vermutet hat und es ist wieder nur Sean und Eddie.

 

Sie beide haben Fehler gemacht.

Sie beide haben einander verletzt.

Sie beide waren Idioten gewesen, doch all dies spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr.

 

Sie sind wieder am Anfang. Es ist alles wieder so wie es vorher war.

 

Er, Sean und The Mob.

Sie beide gegen den Rest der Welt mit The Mob als ihr Sprachrohr.

So hat es angefangen und so wird es aufhören.

 

Doch warum kann er sich nicht so fallen lassen wie sonst?

 

Seans Arme sind um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen als sie beide langsam von ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt herunterkommen.

Er spürt all die Muskeln, die sich Sean durch Arbeit, Training und Tanzen erarbeitet hat, und merkt mit jedem Atemzug von Sean wie dessen Oberkörper sich hebt und senkt.

Er fühlt einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stelle, wo sein Hals in seine linke Schulter übergeht.  
Er hört wie dessen Atem immer ruhiger wird bis sein bester Freund am Ende neben ihm im Bett eingeschlafen ist.

 

Es ist ein Augenblick wie er ihn schon viele Male zuvor erlebt hat. Es ist ein Moment, der perfekt sein sollte. Also warum kann er sich nicht entspannen?

Warum lassen ihn seine Gedanken nicht in Ruhe?

Warum kann er sich nicht einfach fallen lassen?

 

Sean ist wieder bei ihm.

Sie haben sich vertragen.

The Mob ist wieder das, was sie vorher waren.

Emily ist zurück in ihrer Welt der Reichen.

Es heißt wieder Sean und Eddie gegen den Rest der Welt.

Der Status Quo ist wieder hergestellt.

 

Er sollte glücklich sein.

Er ist glücklich.

 

Sean ist jedoch nicht glücklich.

 

Er hat es gemerkt.

Er hat es in jeder Berührung und in jedem Wort von Sean gemerkt. Hat es gleich in jenem ersten Augenblick gemerkt, wo Sean seinen Blick abgewandt hat statt Eddie weiter in die Augen zu sehen.

 

Er wünscht sich, er wäre blind demgegenüber gewesen dann müsste er sich jetzt nicht der Wahrheit stellen. Aber sie sind nicht umsonst beste Freunde. Mitunter hat Eddie das Gefühl er kennt Sean besser als dieser sich selbst, darum weiß er den Grund für Seans Verhalten. Egal wie gern Eddie diesen verleugnen will.

 

Er muss sich darum kümmern. Muss wieder gutmachen, was er falsch gemacht hat. Vielleicht wird er dadurch diese Momente verlieren, die ihm doch mehr bedeuten als er sich selbst eingestehen mag. Vielleicht wird es ein Reinfall und Sean wird noch mehr verletzt als er es jetzt schon ist, aber er muss es probieren.

 

Er wird es für Sean tun, denn sie sind immer noch Sean und Eddie, Eddie und Sean, beste Freunde, doch nicht mehr allein gegen den Rest der Welt.

 

Er kann sich nicht länger an seinen besten Freund klammern, der ihrer Freundschaft entwachsen ist. Auch, wenn es ihm weh tut, ist dies das Beste für Sean.

 

Dies ist das einzig Wichtige für Eddie und wenn dies bedeutet, dass er sich vom wichtigsten Teil seines eigenen Lebens verabschieden muss, dann ist es einfach so.

 

Für Sean muss er loslassen und wer weiß, vielleicht wird Sean ihn am Ende doch wieder auffangen trotz seines neuen Lebens mit Emily?

 

Ende

 


End file.
